Sous les yeux du Phénix
by benebu
Summary: COMPLETE. De son perchoir dans le bureau d'Albus, Fumseck est bien placé pour raconter les moments clés de la vie d'un certain professeur de Potions. TRADUCTION de la fic de Ramora.


Disclaimer : Les personnages sont de JK Rowling, l'histoire de Ramora. J'ai traduit.

Titre original : A Bird's Eye View, disponible sur ashwinder.

Traduction benebu janvier 2006.

------------

La première fois que tu entends parler de lui, c'est à son arrivée à Poudlard. Il a onze ans. C'est un gamin efflanqué, trop maigre pour sa taille, ou trop grand pour son poids. Tu écoutes le Choipeau qui parle des nouveaux élèves à ton humain, et Albus commente « Comme son père ! » ou, « Celui-ci était plus difficile à placer, avec de tels parents, mais tu es _sûr_ que Poufsouffle était le meilleur choix ? », avec le regard plein de malice. Mais parfois, il soupire, reste pensif. « Serpentard, oui, je m'y attendais – c'est un enfant qui n'aurait peut-être jamais dû voir le jour. Cette fille aurait pu faire tellement mieux que de l'épouser. Nous verrons comment l'enfant se comporte ici, il y sera toujours mieux qu'à la maison. J'espère qu'il n'est pas trop tard, mais je crois qu'il aura un long, très long chemin à parcourir avant d'être un jour heureux. S'il y parvient jamais. »

Après avoir entendu cette phrase, tu ouvre les oreilles quand on parle de ce jeune homme.

A la fin de son premier trimestre, le Directeur de Serpentard rend visite à Albus pour son rapport trimestriel sur ses 'enfants'.

« Il ne s'intègre pas alors ? »

« Non, mais ce n'est pas du tout parce que sa famille lui manque. Il est sans conteste très intelligent, et en avance dans ses études. Mon souci, c'est qu'il n'avait pas de talent pour les relations humaines en arrivant, et que ça n'a pas l'air de changer. Les autres Serpentards le laissent tranquille, mais il subit les moqueries et les mauvais tours des Gryffondors. J'ai essayé de lui en parler, mais il refuse d'en dire un mot, même en privé. Il reste assis, me fixe et me dit que tout va bien. »

Albus soupire. « Tu as une idée ? » demande t'il au Choipeau. Parfois ce dernier est capable de proposer un mentor pour un enfant qui a des problèmes. Ou un amoureux. Mais pas cette fois.

« Ça fait des années qu'il n'y a eu personne qui soit capable de toucher celui-là. Il faut attendre qu'il se pardonne à lui-même, » répond ton ami.

« Qu'il se pardonne quoi ? » demande Albus.

« Qu'il se pardonne d'être né, » répond le Choipeau. Albus est livide.

Le temps passe, et tu entends de nouveau parler de lui :

« Premier de la classe en Potions et en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, même s'il dédaigne un peu cette matière. Deuxième derrière Potter en moyenne générale. »

Puis vient le jour où Albus reçoit un message du Ministère par un hibou noir. Il convoque le gamin de treize ans dans son bureau. C'est la première fois que tu le vois, et tu te dis immédiatement qu'un de tes amis ailés aimerait avoir un tel bec. Ce n'est plus un petit garçon, mais pas encore un homme. Et à voir le visage d'Albus, c'est le pire âge pour apprendre pareille nouvelle.

_Ton père a été envoyé à Azkaban, parce qu'il a battu ta mère à mort_. Enfin, il choisit ses mots autrement, mais c'est ce qu'il dit. _Il recevra probablement le Baiser des Détraqueurs, s'il est reconnu coupable. Est-ce que tu souhaites aller le voir ?_ Non. _Mon enfant, ta mère sera enterrée la semaine prochaine. Veux-tu que quelqu'un en particulier t'accompagne ?_ Personne.

Et ça continue. Albus n'arrache pas une confidence au garçon. Il le laisse finalement partir, avec quelques mots de réconfort, mais tu peux voir qu'il veut seulement aller se cacher. Quand il sort du bureau, tu es le seul à voir la larme solitaire qui coule sur son visage.

Deux autres années passent et il est de nouveau dans le bureau d'Albus.

« Je suis au courant que Mr Lupin est un loup-garou. C'est la raison pour laquelle j'ai pris des mesures de sécurité. Pour le protéger, et pour protéger tout le monde. C'est pour cette raison que le Saule Cogneur est planté à l'entrée du tunnel. Pour éloigner tout le monde. C'est uniquement grâce à Mr Potter que tu n'es pas blessé. »

« Potter a essayé de me tuer ! »

« Non, c'est faux. J'ai écouté sa version et je le crois. C'était de la faute de Mr Black, mais Mr Potter n'est pour rien dans cette mauvaise blague. »

« Cette _mauvaise blague_ ? J'ai failli être tué, ou pire ! Si c'est votre définition d'une _mauvaise blague_, je ne voudrais pas voir ce que vous appelez une mauvaise action délibérée ! »

« Il n'en demeure pas moins que, comme le reste de l'école, tu avais été averti à maintes reprises de ne jamais approcher de l'arbre ! Pourquoi y es-tu allé ? »

Et tu vois le jeune homme réaliser qu'une fois de plus, il ne recevra pas de soutien, que personne ne pensera à ce qu'il a pu ressentir. Tu vois son visage se fermer. Avec raideur, il dit :

« Veuillez m'excuser, Monsieur, de toute évidence je suis en faute. Je m'en rends compte à présent. Quelle sera ma punition ? »

Albus s'assied en soupirant. « Tu ne seras pas puni. Je pense que le choc que tu as eu est bien suffisant. Peut-être que tu devrais retourner à ton dortoir maintenant. Et souviens-toi que les règlements sont faits pour ta sécurité. »

Le jeune homme tourne les talons et sort de la pièce. Mais tu peux percevoir sa rancœur dans la rigidité de sa démarche, dans ses épaules droites.

« Oh, Fumseck, est-ce que j'ai manqué une opportunité de le toucher ? J'aurais dû y réfléchir plus avant de lui parler, j'ai encore tout fait de travers, n'est-ce pas ? Mais ces rumeurs de Lord Voldemort gagnant des forces me préoccupent, et le Ministère ne m'écoute pas. Tu dois te souvenir de lui comme de Tom Jedusor. Il est passé du côté du Mal. Combien de nos enfants est-ce que le mal va encore souiller et détruire dans les années qui viennent ? »

Tu voles te percher sur son épaule, et la note cristalline qui monte de ta gorge lui donne des forces.

Il se passe encore trois ans avant que quelque chose d'importance concernant le jeune homme ne vienne à tes oreilles.

« Mes informateurs me disent qu'il a pris la Marque des Ténèbres, Minerva. Avec cinq autre Serpentards, qui ont eu leur diplôme le mois dernier. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de travers, pour que nos enfants soient si facilement corrompus ? Que puis-je faire de plus pour les protéger ? »

Les mois passent, et tu entends que les attaques sur les Moldus et les enfants de Moldus se multiplient. Les pertes sont lourdes, certains de ces noms sont ceux d'élèves récents, et tu sais que le Choipeau aussi est en deuil. Et tu espère, contre tout espoir, que le jeune homme n'est pas impliqué dans le pire de ces atrocités.

Il y a de bonnes nouvelles aussi, même si elles sont mêlées de craintes.

« James et Lily _et_ Franck et Alice ? Pour juillet tous les deux ? C'est formidable, Albus ! De tels parents nous donneront des enfants de grand pouvoir. »

« Je n'en doute pas, Minerva. Mais comment allons-nous les protéger ? »

Puis le jeune homme revient. Oh ! Ce qu'il a l'air vieilli, et troublé ! Combien il supplie Albus de lui pardonner, de le punir, il mérite les pires tourments que le sorcier le plus puissant du monde puisse lui infliger. Et Albus lui répond que sa position lui donne la chance unique de pouvoir connaître les plans de Voldemort, et que s'il cherche la rédemption il doit devenir un espion.

Il rapporte que le Seigneur des Ténèbres a entendu parler d'une prophétie et qu'il est à la recherche de deux garçons nés en juillet. Tu es présent quand on fait des plans sont établis pour protéger les deux familles. Tu entends dire qu'elles sont toutes deux protégées par un Fidélius, mais sans savoir pourquoi, il te reste une inquiétude.

Et quand cette année là à Halloween, tout le monde fait la fête, toi, Albus et le jeune homme savez que le répit n'est que temporaire.

Le jeune homme est maintenant professeur, et Directeur de Serpentard, chargé du bien-être des enfants de ses anciens acolytes. Tu te demandes comment quelqu'un dont on ne s'est jamais occupé peut donner ce qu'il n'a jamais reçu. Il est seul, personne ne lui est proche, même Albus et Minerva sont tenus à distance, émotionnellement. Oh, ses classes ont les meilleurs résultats d'examens de toute l'Europe, mais tu soupçonne qu'il ne les encourage pas à apprendre, qu'il ne leur enseigne pas à apprécier les potions pour l'amour de l'art. Il les menace, les terrifie, les force à apprendre. Mais qui lui a jamais montré qu'il y avait un autre moyen ? Est-ce qu'il aurait écouté ?

Le temps passe, et chaque année, le Choipeau regarde dans les nouvelles tête, le premier jour de leur première année. L'une des choses qu'il cherche est un ami pour le jeune homme, mais plus le temps passe, et plus il semble difficile de lui trouver ne serait-ce qu'une vague connaissance qu'il accepterait. Tu sais, d'après ce que tu entends de ton perchoir, que l'homme, qui n'est plus si jeune maintenant, conserve des contacts parmi les suivants du Mal, et même si tout est tranquille, ce n'est que le calme avant la tempête.

Les premiers soubresauts de malaise apparaissent l'année où les bébés de juillet arrivent à Gryffondor. Quelque part, tu t'attendais à ce que ce soit cette année. Par contre, tu n'avais pas anticipé que le Choipeau annoncerait fièrement qu'il avait trouvé Son Elue pendant la Répartition. Et malgré les flatteries, les menaces et les supplications d'Albus, le Choipeau refuse de donner son nom. Il affirme que ces deux-là sont si différents que d'essayer de les rapprocher trop tôt ne ferait que les éloigner pour toujours. Albus et toi n'avez qu'à vous contenter de ça.

Mais après ça, ton humain et toi êtes sur le qui-vive. Et c'est toi qui remarque la réaction quasi-imperceptible du Choipeau –un frémissement de la pointe, ou un tremblement du bord - quand le jeune homme prononce un certain nom. Pas qu'il ait quoi que ce soit de bon à dire d'elle – que de soucis il a eu pour produire l'antidote du Polynectar pour cette gamine je-sais-tout, qui avait illégalement assemblé une potion qu'elle ne comprenait pas, combien il avait eu du mal pour écraser les racines de Mandragore exactement à la bonne consistance, pour l'irritante chipie (tu sais que d'autres personnes ont été pétrifiées, mais tu te demandes s'il l'a remarqué.)

Tu remarque un subtil changement l'année suivante quand, après la débâcle de la Cabane Hurlante, il fait son rapport à Albus. Au milieu de sa tirade contre Potter/Weasley/Lupin/Black, qui te casse les oreilles, soudain il laisse échapper, à voix basse, « Elle m'a attaqué, Albus. Je ne pouvais… Je ne m'attendais… Je n'aurais pas cru. De Potter et Weasley, oui, mais d'elle… » Albus, dans un rare accès de tact, change de sujet, et il recommence à crier.

Avec les événements des deux années suivantes, tu n'as pas grand chose à voir avant qu'Albus ne revienne à Poudlard après la bataille du Ministère. Tu ne vas pas bien, tu as essuyé le sort de Mort qui était destiné à Albus, et tu es enveloppé dans une vielle chaussette, sous ton perchoir. Il vient te voir avec une potion fortifiante qu'il te donne à la pipette. Tu le regarde dans les yeux, et tu vois son désespoir.

« J'ai échoué, Fumseck. Aucun d'entre eux ne m'a fait suffisamment confiance pour me demander mon aide. Il ne se sont même pas souvenus que j'étais de leur côté. Même _elle_, elle a oublié… » Il repose la bouteille. « Il faudra que tu en reprennes plus tard. Je laisserai des instructions à Albus. Il faut que je m'occupe d'autres patients. Elle… C'est tout ce que je peux faire pour elle. »

Tu ne te sens pas vraiment mieux après ce monologue.

La bataille finale arrive, comme prévu, deux ans plus tard. Par une belle soirée de juin, le Seigneur des Ténèbres attire Potter dans cet endroit tellement Moldu, Privet Drive. L'Ordre, ton Ordre, observe, suit, et la bataille qui commence est courte, mais acharnée, invisible pour les Moldus, mais meurtrière pour les sorciers. Mais plus que tout, mieux que tout, la victoire revient à tes fidèles serviteurs de la Lumière. Le jeune homme révèle ses véritables couleurs, se bat contre ceux qu'il a trahis pendant toutes ces années, sachant que quoi qu'il arrive, la fin se décide ce soir. Elle se tient aux côtés de ses amis, près de Potter, et tient tout le monde à distance pendant qu'il achève le sorcier maléfique.

Tu es là également, virevoletant au dessus de la mêlée, distrayant les Mangemorts, donnant du cœur à l'Ordre, donnant l'avantage de ta vue d'oiseau à Albus, qui dirige l'offensive. Tu vois comment ça finit, le sort mortel qui quitte la baguette de Potter pour aller frapper Voldemort à la poitrine. Tu vois le corps s'affaisser au sol et disparaître en poussière. Tu peux voir aussi, peut-être pas de tes yeux, mais grâce à ton sixième sens, l'esprit maléfique qui se rassemble pour un dernier coup revanchard, et tu ne peux pas l'arrêter quand il accélère comme une flèche noire vers l'engin Moldu qui tourne au coin de la rue, instiguant de la haine dans la tête du jeune Moldu, lui donnant envie d'accélérer, d'accélérer vers les trois Gryffondors qui se soutiennent les uns les autres au milieu de la rue. Tu ne peux que crier un avertissement, et la terreur dans ton cri alerte tout le monde du danger. Elle comprend la première, et avec la force d'une jeune lionne elle saute vers le trottoir, poussant devant elle les deux garçons, leur hurlant de bouger. La plupart des Membres de l'Ordre sont trop choqués pour réagir, mais toi, de ton point de vue élevé, tu peux voir une silhouette vêtue de noir qui avance vers le trio, la baguette tendue, pour les attirer à lui avec un sort. Mais il est faible après la bataille, et tout ce qu'il peut faire, c'est utiliser le mouvement de leurs corps et l'accélérer un peu. Les garçons, plus près, sont mis à l'abri, mais elle est fauchée par le véhicule et tout le monde voit, comme au ralenti, son corps qui se tord sous le choc, la surprise sur son visage alors qu'elle décrit un arc dans les airs au dessus de la voiture, pour retomber derrière.

Tu plonges vers le sol, et tu es à ses côtés au même moment que la silhouette vêtue de noir. Tu te tiens entre eux, étendant tes ailes, l'empêchant de la prendre dans ses bras pendant que tu pleures sur elle tes larmes de guérison. Seulement après cela, tu le laisse la serrer contre lui pendant qu'il saisit une de tes plumes, et dans un flash vous vous retrouvez tous les trois dans l'infirmerie de Poudlard.

Quatre jours plus tard, tu es à la fenêtre du bureau d'Albus, lissant tes plumes de ton bec, quand viennent des nouvelles de l'infirmerie.

« Poppy ? Quelles nouvelles ? » demande Albus.

« Elle vivra, » répond la Médisorcière. « Elle s'est réveillée, et rendormie immédiatement. Mais même maintenant qu'elle est dans un état stable, le chemin de la guérison sera encore long. »

« Et à qu'a fait… »

« Il est parti dès qu'elle a ouvert les yeux. Pendant quatre jours et quatre nuits, il ne l'a quittée que pour préparer d'autres potions et d'autres baumes pour elle. Je crois que c'est lui, par sa volonté, qui a fait qu'elle nous revienne. »

Minerva vient se placer près d'Albus. « Nous devons trouver un moyen de le remercier, Albus. Pour tout ce qu'il a fait. »

La porte s'ouvre et l'homme en question entre, trop exténué pour voir devant lui. Avec ses dernières forces, il ouvre la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais avant qu'il ne puisse dire un mot, il s'écroule tête la première sur le tapis. Albus, en riant doucement, le lévite sur le canapé, que Minerva Métamorphose, et jusqu'au coucher du soleil le lendemain, tu as un compagnon qui ronfle doucement, inconscient du monde qui l'entoure.

Trois semaines plus tard, tu es en train d'aider discrètement Albus à battre son Maître de Potions aux échecs, écoutant à moitié leur conversation sérieuse, quand quelqu'un frappe discrètement à la porte. Albus l'ouvre d'un geste de la main, et là, s'appuyant contre l'embrasure, c'est elle, c'est la fille. Tu ne crois pas qu'elle ait jamais été d'une beauté fulgurante, et son état actuel, malade et épuisée, ne la met pas en valeur.

« Monsieur le Directeur, » dit-elle avant qu'aucun des deux hommes ne puisse avoir la moindre réaction. Ils se lèvent immédiatement, et la guident gentiment vers un grand fauteuil confortable près du feu, la félicitant et la grondant à la fois d'être sortie de son lit pour la première fois depuis cette fameuse nuit. Tu te rends comte que le Choipeau a maintenant les oreilles grandes ouvertes ; le jeune homme se désaltère de sa vue comme un homme perdu dans le désert, ne sait pas quoi faire de ses mains et ne trouve pas ses mots. Albus vient à son secours en demandant à la fille à quoi ils doivent le grand plaisir de sa compagnie.

« Poppy m'a informée que je ne peux pas commencer mon apprentissage à Sainte-Mangouste en septembre. En fait, elle m'a dit qu'on avait déjà donné ma place à quelqu'un d'autre. Professeur, il faut que je suive cet apprentissage, tout ce que je désire au monde c'est de devenir Guérisseuse. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ils ont fait ça. J'irai mieux en septembre, c'est dans des semaines, et si ce n'est pas suffisant, je pourrais emprunter un retourneur de temps jusqu'à ce que ce soit assez ! S'il vous plait, pourriez-vous leur parler et leur demander de revenir sur leur décision ? »

Tu vois le regard qu'échangent les deux hommes, et tu te souviens de leur conversation. Albus prend une de ses mains dans les siennes.

« Ma chère enfant, je comprends que tu veuilles devenir Guérisseuse, c'est une vocation des plus nobles. Mais nous devons te dire la vérité, ton état est tel qu'il est hors de question que tu suives ta formation cette année. Personne ne doute de ta détermination, mais tu n'aurais tout simplement pas la force physique suffisante pour suivre un cours si intense. Est-ce que tu souhaites vraiment commencer à étudier, sachant que, sans que tu ne puisses rien y faire, tu aurais du mal à te maintenir à niveau ? Il vaut mieux que tu attendes de te sentir prête à faire tous ces efforts. » Comme elle, tu entends ces mots qu'il ne dit pas, 'si jamais ce jour arrive'. Elle regarde Albus avec horreur, et tu te rends compte que personne ne l'a prévenue que sa faiblesse physique risquait d'être permanente. Dans le regard du jeune homme, la compassion se mue en fierté quand elle se redresse et parle d'une voix presque normale, même si tu sais qu'elle doit avoir la gorge nouée.

« D'accord, je n'irai pas cette année. Mais j'irai, dès que je serai prête, et en attendant, il faudra que je trouve quelque chose à faire. Je ne vous dérangerai pas plus longtemps, Monsieur, je suis certaine que je pourrai me débrouiller. »

« Il y a une alternative, » offre l'homme aux robes noires, et tu entends dans sa voix sa peur d'être rejeté. « Si vous êtes déterminée à suivre cette voie, je me retrouve cette année avec plus de temps libre après la fin soudaine de ma carrière d'espion. J'envisage de le mettre à profit pour entreprendre des recherches trop longtemps reportées. Je pourrais me procurer le manuel de potions qui correspond à votre cursus, et vous pourriez, à votre rythme, l'étudier avec moi. Si vous consentiez à m'aider dans mes recherches, vous pourriez selon toute probabilité accomplir plus pour notre monde l'année prochaine que vous ne l'auriez fait en tant qu'apprentie Guérisseuse. De plus, en tant que Guérisseuse, vous aurez peu de temps à consacrer à la recherche, et si vous êtes déterminée à passer le siècle prochain à soigner les autres, pourquoi ne pas voir ça comme une opportunité, je suis persuadé que vous avez du talent pour la recherche. Et puis, je suis persuadé que Poppy serait contente d'avoir votre talent pour les potions à disposition, et je crois qu'un emploi d'assistante de Potions offre un salaire raisonnable, en plus du gîte et du couvert à Poudlard, n'est-ce pas Albus ? »

« Bien évidemment, mon garçon, bien évidemment, » murmure le vieil homme, « et maintenant, jeune fille, que vous avez obtenu une telle opportunité, du genre qui ne représente pas deux fois dans une vie, peut-être accepteriez-vous d'être escortée jusqu'à l'infirmerie pour continuer la convalescence dont nous parlions justement ? Vous avez tout votre temps pour prendre votre décision, ce n'est pas la peine de vous précipiter.»

Et tu observes la jeune fille qui a du mal à tenir debout, et tu vois que le jeune homme décide de comprendre que 'l'escorter jusqu'à l'infirmerie' signifie 'la prendre dans se bras et l'emmener par la cheminée', et tu vois qu'elle lève les yeux vers lui et le regarde comme si elle le voyait vraiment pour la première fois.

Les mois passent, et tu te rends compte qu'Albus prend un plaisir particulier à te confondre avec un hibou postal, tout particulièrement pour envoyer des messages à l'un ou l'autre des deux jeunes gens intelligents qui ont établi leur laboratoire dans la Tour Ouest. C'est comme ça que tu peux les voir, travaillant tranquillement côte à côte, ou se disputant, sans toujours rester respectueux, sur une théorie ou une autre, remontant le moral de l'autre quand sa théorie mène à un échec, ou prenant le thé près du feu quand il sent qu'elle a besoin de se reposer.

Et un jour, pendant le thé, tu viens d'apparaître en silence quand tu sens qu'il rassemble tout son courage, qu'il se prépare à être rejeté quand il lui demande si elle a des projets pour le samedi soir qui vient. Parce que, dit-il, comme ses parents sont des Moldus, elle ne doit pas connaître très bien la culture sorcière, et il se trouve qu'il a une réservation pour deux dans le meilleur restaurant sorcier du monde, et si jamais elle voulait y emmener un ami, il serait ravi de s'occuper des détails. Et elle lui répond qu'elle serait ravie d'emmener un ami dîner, s'il voulait lui faire l'honneur d'être cet ami. Elle le remercie de bien vouloir s'occuper des détails.

Tu disparais aussi silencieusement que tu es apparu, sans avoir délivré le message que tu portais, une invitation pour le bal de la Saint-Valentin, samedi prochain. Mais Albus comprend.

Dans l'année, tu as une place d'honneur à leur mariage, de ton perchoir dans le bureau d'Albus. C'est une cérémonie tranquille, les amis proches et la famille, et même si tu l'as vu célébrer maints et maints mariages, jamais tu n'en a vu un pareil, où la mariée boite vers son promis avec tant de courage et de détermination, où le marié la prend dans ses bras dès qu'elle est à ses côtés, montrant à chacun ce que signifie son vœu de la soutenir en toutes choses jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

Et tu es, un peu par accident, le premier à entendre la nouvelle qu'elle annonce à son mari presque deux ans plus tard. Le premier, parce que même si elle ne le dit qu'une fois, tu assimiles les mots qu'elle a prononcés longtemps, longtemps avant qu'il n'en soit capable. En fait, il lui faut de longues minutes pour sortir de l'état de quasi-transe, bouche bée, dans lequel cette simple annonce l'a mis.

« Mais – Comment ? Je veux dire, pourquoi ? Comment ? Je ne peux pas croire… Vraiment ? _Un bébé_ ? Je vais être père ? »

« Oui, mon amour, tu vas être papa. Dans environ sept mois. Je sais que tu seras un meilleur père que le tien ne l'a jamais été, et que tu aimeras notre enfant comme tu m'aimes, et je refuse de te laisser t'inquiéter à propos de toutes ces horribles choses qui te sont arrivées dans ton enfance, parce qu'elle ne se reproduiront pas, pas pour nous, pas pour notre enfant. Ou nos enfants. » Et tu te rends compte que tu es un intrus dans ce moment si intime, et tu disparais dès que tu vois les larmes de joie qui montent aux yeux de la jeune femme quand il la prend dans ses bras pour pleurer sur son épaule.

Les années passent et tu te rends compte qu'il n'est plus question d'apprentissage à Sainte-Mangouste. Il a eu raison, elle apporte bien plus au monde par ses talents de chercheuse qu'elle n'aurait pu le faire dans aucune autre carrière. Ils se disent que c'est ce qui devait arriver, et ne blâment jamais sa santé fragile pour ce changement de plan. Quoi qu'il en soit, leur famille s'agrandit, joyeuse, bruyante et pleine de santé, et un jour, tu surprends une autre conversation. Le fond est le même, mais la forme a quelque peu changé.

« Tu es quoi ? »

« Enceinte, chéri. »

« Je croyais qu'on avait décidé d'arrêter l »

« Eh bien, la seule façon certaine d'arrêter _ceci_, ce serait d'arrêter _cela_, » argumente t'elle, en approchant pour jouer avec les boutons de ses robes.

« Sérieusement, mon amour, après ce que tu as subi la dernière fois, je ne voudrais pas te faire revivre tout ça. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

Elle marmonne sa réponse. Il la prend dans ses bras, et lui donne le courage de répéter. « Rien. Je sais que nous étions d'accord, mais après quatre fils, je sais à quel point tu aimerais avoir une petite fille. Alors j'ai simplement…laissé faire les choses. Il est trop tard pour que tu t'inquiètes, alors tu ferais mieux de te réjouir. »

Il soupire. « D'accord. Mais ce sera le dernier. Je refuse de laisser ma brillante partenaire de laboratoire clouée au lit pour neuf mois de plus. »

« C'est de rester au lit qui m'a mis dans cet état, » marmonne t'elle, et il rit.

« Tu es sûre ? » murmure t'il à son oreille. « Ce n'était pas contre la porte du donjon ? Ou peut-être sur la table du laboratoire ? Ou… » A ce moment, tu décides que tu n'as vraiment pas besoin d'en entendre plus, et tu les laisse énumérer leurs ébats en privé.

Tu ne sauras jamais s'il a eu sa petite fille, parce que, soudain, Albus, ton compagnon humain depuis si longtemps, passe derrière le voile. En deuil, tu retournes vers tes montagnes, à l'est, et tu perds le contact avec les humains, sachant que tu ne retrouveras leur compagnie qu'en étant de nouveau appelé en temps de besoin. Parfois tu te demandes si le prochain humain à qui tu seras allié sera un descendant de ce gamin efflanqué et négligé et de son amour. Mais tu sais que même si tu leur manque, ils n'ont pas besoin de toi, puisqu'ils se sont trouvés l'un l'autre.


End file.
